PSG Shorts
by OtakuZEO
Summary: I HAF RETURNED! its a collection of short stories with our favorite two champions of Daten City, they can range from the humorus to the dramatic and so on and so forth
1. Chapter 1

**I HAF RETURNED! WITH THIS SHORT COLLECTION OF PSG STORIES JUST FOR YOU GUYS, DID YOU ALL MISS ME WHILE I WAS AWAY? I MISSED YOU GUYS TOO 3 3 3**

**NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**OTAKUZEO**

On a rainy day in Daten City, Panty and Stocking were stranded at the church after cleaning up from a recent party they had. Panty was flipping through channels to see if there was anything good on (which it wasn't) and Stocking was doing her favorite pastime...snacking on sweets, particularly Stockin' Doughnuts.

"*sigh* Im boooored!" said the blonde beauty with a groan, with their mother fixing see through, Garterbelt griping at the two of them about proper angel ediquite or anything else, the fact still remained...Panty and Stocking were bored!

"Oh shush it blondie, its not like there isn't anything to do that you're not too lazy to go do!" spat the goth girl still eating her doughnuts.

"Yeah, but that's a completly different process, plus I get a kick out of it" Panty said with a proud yet evil smile. Stocking got up to go to the bathroom, and thats when Panty got a crazy idea...

"Hey Stockin'...I've got an idea!" cheered Panty as she hopped out of the couch and grabbed Stockin

"H-Hey! What are you-"

"What do you say we switch outfits, I've been curious on how in the world you wear that, so let's do it!" the blonde beauty said with a confident smile. This was pretty odd to Stocking to see that her sister came up with an odd but interesting idea, and maybe she would like to see what its like to try on that tiny red dress that makes Panty the toast of the town.

"Hmmmmm...not a bad idea sis, lets give it a whirl" replied the goth girl with a smile as she and Panty went to her room to switch outfits.

Afew minutes later...

"Umm...huh,it looks...okay I guess?" said Panty as she was looking in the mirror, she was now wearing Stocking's signature dress complete with bow, Stocking's and even the stripped underwear.

"Uhh...Panty?" Stocking said shyly as she stepped out of the walk in closet and was now wearing her sister's red dress, with the earrings and blonde beauty got a a good look at her sister and vice versa and went into an akward silence...until Panty burst into laughter which made her little sister go into a fit of laughter as well.

"Y-You looked like you tried to hard to impress your date HAHAHA!" said the blonde beauty rolling on the floor laughing

"Y-Y...You, look like you should be in my doll collection hahaha!" giggled the goth girl as she fell back on her bed in laughter. So in the end, it turned out to be a pretty good day to do something even when Daten City's resident angels are bored.

* * *

MORE TO COME

ITS GREAT TO BE BACK 3

nyaaaaaaaaaa

OTAKUZEO


	2. Chapter 2

Time for a really tragic end and a new beggining...this is pretty out there...so prepare for your feel glands to get pierced

Nyaaaaaaa

OtakuZEO

* * *

"P-Panty..isn't anyone comming to get us?" asked Stocking as she and Panty lay next to a big rock in the desert...they had been only out there for a day, they had ran out of food and water and things were beginning to look grim for both Anarchy sisters as they caught sight of a couple of buzzards sitting on a nearby tree looking right at them.

"Yeah!" Panty said with a smile "Im sure Mama will come get us as soon as she gets back" she added taking her little sister's small hand, the blonde beauty needed to keep her little sister's spirits up, but she knew everything she was saying was a lie...they were out in the middle of the hot hot desert in the middle of nowhere, with no chance of survival.

About an hour later, even with the sun just barely starting to set, more buzzards began to keep their distance but anticipating the feast of flesh that was to come as soon as their "friends" would perish. Both of the Anarchy sisters were at the end of their rope...how did it come to this? why did it come to this? Panty's thoughts on this were snapped out of it when Stocking spoke up...

"Panty" she said weakly with her hand still over hers "I-Im...s-scared" the goth girl began to shed a few tears, Panty was scared too...she couldn't hide it anymore...this was the worst situation to be in...there just had to be a reason..there just had to be...but she really couldn't worry about that now...the only thing that mattered right now, was to see to it that her beloved little sister was okay.

"Don't worry Stocking" Panty said weakly, she noticed that she was beggining to fade right along with Stocking, catching the attention of the buzzards who were watching and waiting for them to become their next snack.

"D-Don't you r-remember M-Mama's lullu...lulluby?" asked the blonde beauty embracing the goth girl and doing her best to comfort her in this what was to be their final curtain call as Panty began to loose her energy but she just had to hold on long enough to make sure Stocking heard their beloved mother's song...

"Im sorry Mama...Im so sorry" Panty though, as she brought her sister as tight as she could, as she began to sing

"H-Heavan..p-please si-sing for me a-a..song..of life" she started as she could barely hold on as the buzzards got a bit closer..but that couldn't stop Panty as she began to shed a tear but she had to stay strong no matter what, so she continued singing as she stroked Stocking's hair

"H-Heavan..t-take... me into your s-skies"

the buzzards get a little closer as Panty's body begins to shut down and she begins to shut her eyes

"t-here's... no place... h-here for m-me to h-ide...my cries...night..and day Im missi-" Panty had finally faded

and with that...those two poor girls...were left to die in the desert. But in their deaths they became something more as they were taken up to a special place...Heavan, where they would become eventually become the most powerful and beautiful angels ever seen and would end up changing a city that lies on the threshold of heavan and hell and would have to fight to become the champions that shine the light on the darkness of the world...Panty and Stocking

* * *

it always got me how they might have died in the first place...and it just so happens that I've something special to announce

Im doing a special PSG story soon, and I shall also continue the other stories I must finish

but thank you for reading

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

otakuZEO


End file.
